Branikki
'''Branikki' (Bran'don and N'ikki) is the romantic pairing of Brandon Roberts and Nikki Maxwell. Nikki has a crush on Brandon and he returns her feelings. This pairing is the most loved and popular pairing in Dork Diaries. The series seems to revolve around Brandon and Nikki's relationship. Moments ''Tales from a Not-So-Fabulous Life *When Brandon hands Nikki a napkin, their fingers accidentally touched. *Brandon asked Nikki to be biology partners. *Brandon says Nikki is more talented than Mackenzie. *Brandon held an umbrella for Nikki. *Brandon dug Nikki's 'shoes.' *Brandon asked if he could take a picture of Nikki with a frog. *Brandon likes Nikki's artwork and says that she has 'skillz.' *Brandon and Nikki constantly stare at each other throughout the book. Tales From a Not-So-Popular Party Girl *Brandon cheers Nikki up. *Brandon asks Nikki to the Halloween dance. *Brandon takes Nikki's picture. *Brandon gave Nikki her rat head back. *Brandon wasn't mad at Nikki for fooling the whole WCD school. Tales From a Not-So-Talented Pop Star *Brandon joins Nikki's band. *Brandon asks if Nikki wants to get something to eat. *Brandon and Nikki were about 10 cm (about 4 in.) close to each other. *Brandon and Nikki almost kissed but Brianna interrupted them. *Brandon taught Nikki to play drums. Tales From a Not-So-Graceful Ice Princess *Brandon calls Nikki. *Brandon writes Nikki a note. *They walk to bio together. *They both smile and blush. *Brandon was at Nikki's locker. *Nikki gives Brandon a present from Brianna. *They hang out in Fuzzy Friends together. *Nikki wants to help save Fuzzy Friends. *Nikki hangs out with Brandon. *They ice skate together. *They hug. Tales From a Not-So-Smart Miss Know It All *They talked about the school newspaper together. *Brandon couldn't wait to read Nikki's first article. *Brandon said that Nikki would be perfect at photo layouting. *They stared at each other. *They hung out at lunch. *They walked to bio together. *Nikki knew Brandon well enough to know that he wrote the letter. *Brandon asked Nikki if they wanted to skip lunch. *Brandon wanted Nikki to know more about himself. *Brandon said that he felt comfortable around Nikki. *Brandon thinks Nikki's honest and truthful. *Nikki prepared Brandon's party. *Brandon stood next to Nikki. *Brandon offered Nikki a chip. *Brandon was disappointed when Nikki had to leave. *Brandon watched Nikki leave from the window. *Nikki gave Brandon the Crazy Burger hat and gift certificates. *Brandon texted Nikki and said 'please say YES' meaning that he really wanted her to go. *Brandon already knew Nikki's dad owns a roach car and he wanted to ride in it for months. *Brandon asked Nikki to go to Crazy Burger with him. The letter Brandon sent 'Miss Know-It-All': Dear Miss Know-It-All, I met a girl last September and we immediately hit it off. She's cool, smart, funny and a talented artist. I'm beginning to think that we could be good friends or maybe even more. But I'm really bad at expressing myself. And whenever I try to tell her how I feel, I panic and just end up staring at her like an idiot. My biggest fear is how she'll react because I'm not really sure if she if she likes me back. I'm also worried she'll find out that I don't come from a wealthy family like all the other kids at this school. I haven't told anyone about that because I'm afraid they'll treat me differently. Should I be honest with her and risk being rejected or keep everything to myself so we can stay friends? -Shy Guy Tales From a Not-So Happy Heartbreaker *Nikki's hyped that Brandon is going on a date with her. *Nikki danced around like a maniac. *Nikki waited for a reply from Brandon. *Nikki waited precisely 7 hours, 11 minutes and 39 seconds. *Brianna wanted to make Nikki booty-ful for Brandon. *Nikki worries that after sending the picture he won't want to hang out anymore. *Nikki was happy to receive a text from "Brandon." *Nikki thought that Brandon was too embarrassed to be seen with her. *Nikki was working on a Crush Rejection Equation for Brandon. *Nikki was still bummed over the text message. *Nikki thought that MacKenzie had already asked Brandon to the dance. *Nikki was upset that MacKenzie tried to undermine her friendship with Brandon again. *Chloe knew that Nikki would ask Brandon to the dance. *Zoey said that everyone saw Nikki and Brandon make goo-goo eyes at each other. *Nikki protested that they didn't make goo-goo eyes on purpose. *Nikki freaked out that Brandon was acting normal like nothing happened. *Brandon greeted Nikki. *Nikki was mad at Brandon and said things along the lines to what "he" said. *Brandon was confused and seemed upset. *Nikki was annoyed at the accidental text. *Brandon looked at Nikki strangely, still confused. *Brandon was the only one that didn't laugh of make jokes. *Nikki couldn't get Brandon's sad, slightly puzzled puppy-dog face out of her head. *Nikki considered buying tickets for both of them too. *Nikki had to just ask Brandon to the dance. *Nikki thought that Brandon has been super busy lately. *Nikki thought that Brandon didn't have time for her anymore. *Nikki needed to figure out how to ask Brandon to the Sweetheart Dance. *Nikki was going to FINALLY ask Brandon to the Sweetheart Dance. *Nikki rehearsed what she was going to say to Brandon. *In class, Nikki tried to ask Brandon but got distracted. *Nikki couldn't concentrate properly because of the situation. *Nikki blasted Taylor Swift in her room and made Brandon a personalized valentine's card. *Nikki wrote: ROSES ARE RED, VIOLETS ARE BLUE, I'D REALLY LOVE TO GO TO THE DANCE WITH YOU!! *Nikki went to class ten minutes early to give Brandon his card before class started. *Nikki was paranoid thinking about what Brandon would do or say. *When Brandon arrived, Nikki thought she was going to pee her pants. *Brandon said "What's up?" to Nikki. *Nikki opened her mouth to say hi. *Nikki was going to give Brandon the card before MacKenzie interrupted. *Nikki stared at Brandon, hoping that he'd look at her. *Brandon seemed surprised when Nikki showed him the card. *Brandon mouthed "sorry" to Nikki. *Brandon offered to wait for Nikki. *Brandon gave Nikki the thumbs-up sign. *Nikki had a meltdown that "Brandon" accidentally sent a text to Nikki that was for MacKenzie. *Nikki thought that Brandon and MacKenzie were an item. *Nikki knew that Brandon wouldn't have put the picture of the "booty-ful" haircut Brianna gave her all over school. *Nikki caught Brandon staring at her and he tried to talk to her. *Brandon popped into the library to see Nikki. *Brandon asked Nikki if he could talk to her, Nikki said yes. *Brandon offered to put the books away. *Brandon then suggested that he could hand Nikki the books, meaning that he really wanted to talk. *Nikki said that Brandon was being very nice, sweet, and helpful. *Nikki got nervous because Brandon kept staring at her. *Brandon felt bad that Nikki got in trouble for him. *Brandon thought that the card was a big of a deal to him. *Brandon didn't think that the card was stupid. *Nikki noticed that lately Brandon and herself had a conversation they ended up fighting. *Brandon invited Nikki to Crazy Burger. *Nikki couldn't wait to see Brandon. *They blushed, smiled and made goo-goo eyes the entire hour. *Nikki was happy that herself and Brandon were FINALLY getting along again. *Brandon and Nikki stared and grinned at each other in Crazy Burger. *Brandon told Nikki what was in the ketchup. *Brandon was surprised that Nikki knew how to do spit wads. *Brandon was embarrassed when Nikki made a comment about his stomach growling. *Nikki and Brandon had an intelligent conversation. *Brandon said that he's allergic to mean people AKA MacKenzie. *Nikki asked Brandon if he was going to the Sweetheart Dance. *Brandon said that he would go if the right person asked him. *Nikki was SUPERhappy and relieved that Brandon turned MacKenzie down. *Nikki hinted to Brandon that she wanted to ask him. *Brandon wanted Nikki to ask him to the dance. *They both blushed and smiled at each other for what felt like forever. *Nikki was upset that Brandon couldn't go to the dance and that he texted at the last minute. *Nikki didn't want to go to the dance because of Brandon. *Chloe, Zoey, and Nikki were all surprised that Brandon was actually at the dance. *Nikki thought that Brandon had stood her up for MacKenzie. *Nikki was mad that Brandon had lied to her. *Nikki said that Brandon had ripped out her heart, threw it in the dirt, and trampled all over it. *Brandon overheard Nikki outside the bathroom door. *Brandon wanted Nikki to come out so that they could talk. *Brandon came into the girls' bathroom to speak to Nikki. *Brandon was really desperate to talk to Nikki. *They both talked even though Nikki didn't want to. *Brandon was disgusted at the fake text that said that he had coughed up a booger and thought of Nikki. *They both knew who stole Brandon's phone (obviously MacKenzie). *Brandon called Nikki an evil genius. *Brandon put up posters for Nikki so that she could win. *Brandon wrote on the poster: "She's DORKY, FRIENDLY and FUNNY! Vote Nikki MAXWELL for Sweetheart Princess!" *Brandon gave Nikki a crooked smile when Nikki won WCD Sweetheart Princess. *Brandon helps Nikki put her tiara on. *Nikki and Brandon posed for a keepsake picture. *Brandon tells Nikki that she looked "totally...". *Nikki said that Brandon looked beyond awesome. *Nikki called Brandon her handsome prince and a very cool friend. *Nikki freaked out about the last dance and said that fairy tales end with a romantic kiss! Tales from a Not-So-Glam TV Star *Brandon and Nikki flirt at the meeting with Trevor Chase. *Right before Nikki and Brandon were about to kiss at the Sweetheart dance, MacKenzie interrupts them. *Nikki was late to meet Brandon at Fuzzy Friends due to her singing lesson. *Brandon told Nikki he wanted to write an essay about her for a scholarship competition in order to pay his tuition. *Nikki forgets to meet Brandon at the library to discuss the essay. *Once they reschedule again to meet at the library, Nikki waits for Brandon but falls asleep in the study cubicle and stands Brandon up. *MacKenzie tells the TV crew that Nikki has a messy relationship with Brandon and says she will dump him the next day. *The TV crew does not give Nikki enough time to talk to Brandon about what MacKenzie had done. *Brandon comes to the studio and watches Nikki sing "Dorks Rule!" *After she's done, he tells her he finished the essay but was rejected since MacKenzie stole his topic. *Nikki becomes enraged that MacKenzie stole Brandon's topic. *Nikki suggests that Brandon should come up with another topic before the deadline. *Brandon tells Nikki there is no way he could finish it within two days and wouldn't miss the listening party the band has on Saturday which is the deadline. *Nikki feels angry and tells Brandon that his scholarship competition was much more important than the listening party and tells him to not come. *Brandon becomes stunned and hurt when Nikki said that and rushed out before Nikki apologized. *Nikki becomes upset that she hurt Brandon. *When Nikki arrives at the ski resort where the listening party is being held, she meets Brandon there and he takes pictures of her when she won the Extreme Skiing Competition when MacKenzie got second place. *They go to a spot in the resort and talk about the scholarship competition. *Nikki finally tells Brandon to make his essay entry about her winning the Skiing competition and submit the photos he took of her. *He does that and thanks Nikki for her help. *Once Nikki and her band members sit at the table for the meet and greet, the CDs they were going to sell for the Kidz Rockin' are gone. *Nikki knows that MacKenzie had something to do with it. *She says "Yeah, MacKenzie strikes again! She ruined our first kiss, and now our listening party!" out loud in front of Brandon. *Brandon grins and tells Nikki why she was thinking about that now. *They start blushing, smiling, and flirting. *Nikki finally thinks of an idea to help raise money for Kidz Rockin'. *She thinks of a kissing booth: $3.00 for hugs and $5.00 for kisses on the cheek. *They raise a lot of money for Kidz Rockin'. *Brandon stands up and goes into Nikki's line. *He gives her $5 and kisses her on the lips in front of everyone. *It is possible that they are now dating. Tales From a Not-So Happily Ever After *Brandon asks Nikki if she could go to camp with him in the summer. *Since her phone died, Nikki did not view his texts about the information about the camp. *She is devasted when she realizes MacKenzie is highly likely to be the one who's going with Brandon to camp. *In her fairytale dream, Nikki attends a royal ball to meet the Wizard of Odd (aka Principal Winston) so she can go back home. *Instead, she meets Prince Brandon, who asks if he can dance with her. *Nikki agrees and they talk and laugh while slowdancing. *Just as they were about to kiss again, the clock struck midnight and Nikki rushed out, leaving Brandon upset and confused. *He picks up the glass slipper Nikki left behind. *When she is arrested for treason before the Queen of Hearts (Victoria Steel) and is about to be executed, Prince Brandon comes with Sleeping Beauty (Jenny Chen), Rapunzel (Marcy Simms), Snow White (Violet Baker), Goldilocks (Chloe), and Red Riding Hood (Zoey) to defeat the Queen of Hearts and MacKenzie the Wicked Witch of the West. *After, MacKenzie ran up to hurt Nikki with her wand. *Brandon blocks MacKenzie from doing so and Brianna the Good Witch of the North (Nikki's sister and fairy godmother) turns MacKenzie into a frog. *Prince Brandon and Nikki soon realize that they will never see each other again....only in a different life. *Once Nikki wakes up from her dream and goes to the nurse's office, Brandon comes up to her, concerned. *He heard that MacKenzie lunged a dodgeball to her face, causing her to fall unconscious and have the dream. *Brandon takes Nikki's hands and gazes deep into her eyes and asks if she was okay. *She giggles and says she is fine and thinks that Brandon was such a nice guy, sweet and romantic towards the situation. Blog Moments Although these moments weren't in the books, Brandon and Nikki share a lot of moments at Nikki's blog. The Best Halloween Dance Ever!!! *Brandon tried asking Nikki to the school dance three times. *They slow danced five times. *Brandon was mad at MacKenzie for tripping Nikki over. *Brandon had his hand (hook) behind her back. My Thanksgiving Kiss! *Brandon visits Nikki. *Brandon tries to hug Nikki. The Dumbest Thing I've Ever Done!!! *Nikki wants to cheer Brandon up. *Nikki decorates Brandon's locker. When Brandon Caught Me At His Locker (Continued) *Brandon ran down the hall to get Nikki's "purse". *Brandon smile at Nikki's surprise. Valentines Day Was Awesome!!! *Nikki made Brandon a flower. *Brandon brought Nikki candy conversation hearts. *They both smiled. Seeing Brandon Over the Summer!!! *Nikki wants to see Brandon during the summer. *Nikki says that Brandon is an awesome photographer. *Nikki feels closer to Brandon since Ice Princess. *Nikki likes walking past Brandon's locker. My eBay Brandon Plan! *Nikki found out Brandon's Skype name. *They have a Skype conversation. *They had an interesting Skype conversation. When Brandon Came Over!!! *Nikki wants to impress Brandon. *Nikki gave Brandon a tour of her house. *Nikki thinks Brandon's funny. *Nikki thought it was cute when Brandon said “Because he was born from a pen.” *Nikki thought it was nice seeing Brandon be nice to Brianna. *Brandon invites Nikki to the animal shelter. *Brandon suggests that they should go out next weekend. My First Day Back At School! *Nikki sees Brandon in slow motion, with wind blowing through his hair. *Nikki thinks that the flowers are for her. *Brandon asks Nikki if she's okay. Brandon's So Sweet! *Brandon says that he has stuff for Nikki. *Brandon gives Nikki his hoodie. *Nikki and Brandon share a turkey sandwich. *Brandon says that the hoodie looked good on Nikki. MacKenzie's Latest Immature Prank!! *Nikki thinks Brandon looks cuter with animals. *Nikki gives Brandon a present. *Brandon jokes to Nikki about switching bags with MacKenzie. *Brandon was embarrassed after joking because he didn't want to hurt Nikki's feelings. *Nikki thinks Brandon's a 'really 'good friend. Home Sick on the Worst Possible Day!! *Brandon suggests that Nikki should sign up. *Brandon says that Nikki is one of the most creative and talented people he knows. *Nikki was nervous in front of Brandon. *Brandon asks if Nikki's feeling better. *Brandon volunteers himself and Nikki for the dance committee. *Nikki wants to discuss ideas with Brandon. My Brainstorming Session With Brandon!! *Nikki and Brandon planned to meet each other. *Brandon thought Nikki looked pretty with and without the braid. *They visited Fuzzy Friends together again. *They both had already discussed the Halloween dance but they wanted to be alone. MacKenzie Lied About Me to Brandon! *Nikki feels bad for Brandon. *Nikki took notes for Brandon. *Brandon recognizes Nikki's handwriting *Brandon laughs at Nikki's drawing of MacKenzie. *Brandon gives Nikki's notebook back. Did MacKenzie Pull Brandon to the Dark Side?? *Nikki wants Brandon to ask her out. *Brandon sends Nikki a note. *Brandon suggests that they go to the dance together. How I Got Out of My Big Rumor Mess! *Brandon wants to talk to Nikki. *Brandon thought the rumor was funny. *Brandon thought it was fun hanging out with Nikki. *They both blush at each other. My Thanksgiving With Brandon!! *Nikki feels bad for Brandon. *Nikki texts Brandon. *Nikki eventually calls Brandon. *Nikki makes Brandon some food. *They eat and watch Macy’s Thanksgiving Day Parade together. *Brandon's grateful for Nikki. My Plan to Steal MacKenzie's Video! *MacKenzie knew that Nikki would be invited to Brandon's party *Nikki didn't want to blow Brandon off. I'm a Super Sad Sleepwalking Zombie! *Nikki walks into Brandon. *Brandon pretended that it didn't hurt when Nikki dropped books on him. *Brandon was looking for Nikki. *Brandon invites Nikki to his birthday party. The CCPs All Made Up... And Now They've Turned on Me! *Brandon wants to talk to Nikki. *Brandon says “Ahem, this is and an A and B conversation, so why don’t you C your way OUT!” meaning that he was 'A' and Nikki was 'B'. *Brandon asks if Nikki's coming to his birthday party. What Happened At Brandon's Party!! *Nikki does the Gangnam Style dance into Brandon. *Brandon blushes then smiles at Nikki. *Nikki thought it was cute that Brandon blushed. *Nikki was paranoid about the gift MacKenzie got him. *Brandon knew that Nikki was upset about the gift so he tells her that it was something else. *Nikki didn't want to make Brandon angry. What Was in That Box MacKenzie Gave Brandon?! *Brandon ties his shoe ''just ''when Nikki was coming. *Brandon throws an apple core ''just when Nikki was about to put her lunch in the trash. *Nikki speaks to Chloe and Zoey about Brandon. My Mall Scavenger Hunt With Chloe and Zoey!! *Brandon says "hi" to Nikki. *Nikki got nervous towards Brandon. *Nikki wants to know what was in Brandon's bag. *Brandon laughed when Nikki said "feet" not "shoes". *Brandon offers Nikki to go to the animal shelter with him. I Can't Believe What I Did!! *Nikki helps Brandon take off the sticker. *Nikki and Brandon's hand touch accidentally for a few seconds. *They giggle then stare at their feet then look at each other and giggle again. *Nikki's face turns red so she goes to the bathroom so Brandon won't notice. *Nikki sends a text to Chloe that gets sent to Brandon by accident: "I had a crazy crush situation today!! He just looked SO cute! You up?" Another Accidental Text!! *Nikki and Brandon lock eyes. *Nikki waves at Brandon, Brandon waves back. *Brandon went red after he dropped the dog food. *Brandon must have ran inside because he was embarrassed. *Brandon sent a text about Nikki to her by accident: 'I was such a klutz when I saw her today. She looked so cute!'. *Nikki knew the text was about her. *Nikki can't wait to see Brandon in school so they can be awkward together. A Super Important Brandon Update!! *Brandon was behind Nikki. *Nikki went red when she saw Brandon. *Brandon tells Nikki to be careful. *Brandon sits next to Nikki and asks about her leg. *Nikki told Brandon at lunch she hurt her leg. *Nikki tells Brandon a joke. *Brandon laughs at the joke and Nikki knows that he likes her. *Brandon smiles at Nikki and says that he'll text her later. *Nikki hopes that Brandon has plans to text her regularly. Brandon's Super Sad Secret!! *Brandon walked by Nikki's locker. *Nikki asked “Why so glum, chum?” to Brandon to cheer him up. *Brandon didn't want to bother Nikki. *Nikki said to Brandon that he could tell her stuff. *Brandon offered to talk about it on Skype. *Brandon thanked Nikki for being a good friend. Why Brandon Was Super Sad *Nikki noticed Brandon was down. *Nikki tried to make Brandon laugh. *Brandon wasn't annoyed that Nikki threw a banana at him. *Nikki wanted to know why Brandon was sad. *Nikki was bummed when Brandon told her why he was sad. *Nikki freaked out when Brandon said that there's stuff he'll miss. *They both stared at each other. *Brandon also threw a banana at Nikki. *Brandon asked Nikki to be his pen pal. My 4th of July Surprise!!! *Nikki knew that the party is next to Brandon's camp. *Nikki asked her dad if she could visit Brandon. *Nikki was excited to see Brandon. *Brandon was psyched to see Nikki. *Brandon said "This is the best 4th of July ever". *Brandon blushed. *They spend the rest of the day swimming and sitting really close during the fireworks. My Great Idea to Get Rid of MacKenzie! *Brandon and Nikki spent the whole of class sending notes to each other. *Brandon said that it was much more fun to be around friends and people you miss. *Brandon walked right besides Nikki, their forearms touching. *Nikki liked Brandon's response to MacKenzie. *Brandon said "See you later, Nikki." after he turned his back. *Nikki was psyched that Brandon seemed to see right through MacKenzie. *Brandon reached through Mackenzie just to squeeze Nikki's hand. There's No Way I'm Going to School Tomorrow!! *Nikki has been spending time writing notes to Brandon in class. *Nikki and Brandon had a ton of catching up to do. *Nikki passed Brandon a note that said: "Maybe want to hang after school?". My Humiliating Biology Class as Teacher's Assistant!! *Nikki wanted to tell Brandon what really happened. *Brandon joked with Nikki. *Nikki really wanted to spend more time with Brandon. *Brandon looked at Nikki and flirted with her. *Nikki explained the whole thing to Brandon after class. Guess Who's Co-Hosting My Halloween Party!! *Brandon proposes the idea of hosting a Halloween party with Nikki. *Brandon reaches OVER MacKenzie to squeeze Nikki's hand. I Think Chloe and Zoey Are Mad At Me *Brandon texts Nikki for help. *Nikki helps Brandon at Fuzzy Friends. I Think I'm in Love With Clamato Juice *Nikki has been thinking of a clever way to ask Brandon to go with her to the winter dance. *Nikki's worried that Brandon's already asked someone to the dance. *Nikki sits next to Brandon. *Brandon shares his lunch with Nikki. *Brandon plays hangman with Nikki. *Brandon asks Nikki to the dance. The Best Christmas Gift Ever! *Nikki thought that the gift was from Brandon. *Brandon wrote a note on Nikki's Christmas card which said: "Merry Christmas, Nikki. I put a lot of thought into what to give you. I hope you like this!” *Nikki thinks that the picture inside the frame looks as if Brandon is into her. *Brandon asked Nikki's mom to take a picture of Nikki opening the present. *Brandon texts back after a minute: “Cute picture! I hope you liked my gift. Merry Christmas Nikki :)" *Nikki loved the present. The Winter Dance and My Squished Chicken NikNuggets! *Brandon walked by Nikki's table. *Nikki loves that they have a private joke. *Brandon asked Nikki to dance. *Nikki likes that she can tell Brandon anything. Three Most Embarrassing Words My Mom Has Ever Said *Nikki decided to call Brandon about biology since he was sick. *He picked up the phone at the first ring which surprised Nikki. *Her mom said, “Did you go? To the bathroom? It’s going to be a long drive!” *That embarrassed Nikki on the phone and quickly hung up. Quotes Trivia Location The Branikki location is Westchester Country Day, since Brandon and Nikki both go to school there and first met there. Fuzzy Friends could also be the Branikki location since they both hung out there. Color The Branikki color is light brown, since their hair colors are both light brown. Song Another Branikki song is I'll Be by Edwin McCain, a song that they could have danced to during the dance in Heartbreaker. Another Branikki song is Stay With Me by Sam Smith, another possible song they could've danced to at the Sweet Heart Dance. Animal The Branikki animal are puppies as they both visit Fuzzy Friends and look after them. Gift On the Dork Diaries Facebook page Brandon gets Nikki a Christmas present. It was a picture frame of them at the animal shelter: Squeeeee!! I found out that Brandon got me an AWESOME Christmas gift! I was walking by his locker yesterday right as he was getting a book out, so he didn’t see me behind him. Good thing, because if he had, he wouldn’t have told Theo that he “bought her something for Christmas that she’s going to LOVE!” I mean, I guess he could have been talking about his grandmother, but he also said, “She’s so cute”! And that would just be creepy if he talked about his grandmother that way. (I’m SO psyched that maybe he thinks I’m cute!) Do you think he was talking about me? And what do you think he got me?? Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Romantic pairings Category:Pairings with Nikki Category:Pairings with Brandon Category:Crush